


Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Slytherin Harry

by Clara_Oswin, Snakey



Series: The Changing Of Ways [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Oswin/pseuds/Clara_Oswin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakey/pseuds/Snakey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Harry is sorted into Slytherin and the storyline continues with slytherin!Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> -All characters, save from our own original characters, belong to J.K. Rowling, as do all major plot developments that are present in the original Harry Potter books. This also applies to all spells, locations and anything else originally created by J.K.Rowling.  
> -Everything else in this work is of our own creation and cannot be used anywhere else without the writer’s explicit permission.

Vernon Dursley is not a very special man. When he hears people conversing quietly about a "Harry Potter" in his lunch break, he doesn't make the connection between the mystery character and his nephew until his wife points it out later that day, as he arrives back home.

That night, on their street, a light goes out, And then another. Nobody notices, of course, as it is god knows what hour in the middle of the night, but there is a very odd looking man standing at the end of Privet Drive, holding a little cylinder, and all of the light from the street lamps seems to be retreating into his device, for lack of a better word. At first glance, this man is alone, but as he rambles down the cold tarmac road, his head turns slowly to face a grey cat, sitting regally in front of a (very distasteful) garden shed, half rotten and smothered in cobwebs. One would this that perhaps this cat would be interested in all the spiders, but it takes no notice in them. In fact, this cat, which before now seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary, looks up slyly, and with a glance from the older man, transforms into a woman.

"Minerva McGonagall." mutters the old man, dryly. "Would you like to tell me why you are here early, perhaps?"

McGonagall gave the old man a glance, before looking on straight ahead. "I've been observing these muggles - at a safe distance, of course - for most of a day now, and they really are... the worst kind of muggles. Dirty, uncaring... Are you sure it's a good idea to leave him with these people, Albus?"

"These people are his only living relations, Minerva. We have no other choice; besides, he'll be safer here than anywhere else. Hardly anyone knows of the link between these people and him, and I can protect this house without many qualms," Albus retorts, "So it's better that he stays here until he is... of age to come and join us. After that, we can... Re-evaluate, if you are really so appalled. Fair?"

McGonagall nods curtly. It isn't the quietest of nights, or the quietest of places, but after a few more minutes of standing around nonchalantly, a quiet rumbling makes itself heard. A small spot in the sky starts to turn dark fairly briskly, and before you could say wizengamot, a large motorbike comes into view. Albus chuckles to himself at this sight, whilst Minerva sighs and looked at the ground. She wouldn't have expected any less from the man on the bike.

"Hagrid!" Albus exclaims. "Did you bring him in one piece?"

The man on the bike gives a swift nod, and replies in a somewhat gruff voice, which is a little alarming but at the same time flooded with friendship and happiness. You really needed to know the man to understand him, as he has a very thick accent, too.

"Aye, I reck'n th' littl' un fell asleep 'alf the way 'ere! Can' say I blames 'im, miself, it's been a tad rough on 'im today, I reckons. Can ya imagines all this runnin' about fer a lad of lil' Harry here's age, eh? Must be quite tirin' on the young 'un," Hagrid muses, partly to himself, and partly to the other two. "M'sure he'll grow up a fine young wizard." Setting the baby boy down on a doorstep below a door emblazoned with a number 4, and laying a note atop his body, the three share a knowing look before departing. Hagrid drives his bike away, but the other two are there one instant, and gone the next, almost as if by magic, it would have seemed to any onlookers.

• • •

• • •

When Dudley's birthday rolls around, Harry is dreading who he'll be dumped with as the Dursleys take their usual family outing. Harry isn't at all surprised with Dudley's tantrum at breakfast, but he does wish Dudley would develop some manners - as Harry would be lucky to get a new shirt for any occasion. Last christmas, he aquired a used toothbrush and a lump of chewed gum.

So, when Petunia announces that the "little swine" is going to have to come with them this year, as nobody is free to make sure he doesn't steal anything from the house, Harry isn't part of the collective groan. He shares a little smile with nobody in particular, instead.

It turns out that the Dursleys (and Harry, now), are going to be visiting the nearest zoo. So, after a hectic bundle into the car, and a threat from his uncle Vernon to not do anything stupid, Harry ends up at the zoo gate, trying to look like nobody so he can get in without any strange questions. He succeeds, and gets a marshmallow thrown at him as his "reward". He catches it, though nobody was expecting him to. He doesn't usually get luxuries such as sweets, so he tucks it into his pocket, deciding he'll save it for later.

When they reach the Creepy Crawly Cave (really, Harry thinks that name is awful), Dudley is already banging on the front of a glass tank, and Harry can see a large snake inside. Dudley starts screaming at the snake, and Harry can't control himself, really, he just sees red, and suddenly the glass is gone. Dudley tumbles into the snake tank, looking startled and not getting up. Harry looks at the snake, then says:

"You must be lonely in here, eh?"

"Yess, it is tediouss, watching all the younglingss go by doing nothing usseful..." Harry jumps back a little. Did the snake just talk?, he thinks to himself, then out of manners he replies.

"If you'd like, you can go. There's nothing stopping you. My name is Harry, by the way, nice meeting you... I didn't know snakes could talk to humans!"

"Oh, mossst can't, you sspeak the tongue, unlike these younglingsss. My title is Nagini - until we meet again, Harry." The snake slithers away, and Harry follows its movements with his eyes. After ten or so seconds, he glances back to the glass tank after hearing two dull thuds. Dudley is looking panicked - the glass has re-appeared, and he is stuck. Petunia and Vernon rush in, and while Petunia wails in distress, Harry lets a small laugh escape, which doesn't pass over Vernon. Glancing to the small boy at his feet, Vernon scowls, and gives a look as if to say "we'll discuss this later," then sets off to find a zoo worker to free his son.

When they all arrive back at 4 Privet Drive, Harry is given a stern talking to, and manhandled roughly back into his cupboard-under-the-stairs, a makeshift bedroom, his protests going unheard. The lock slams, and he's left in darkness. He doesn't cry, just sits for five minutes, before his mind returns to the treat in his pocket. He's glad that he saved it, as right now, his sweet treat cheers the little raven haired boy up immensely.


	2. Chapter 2

School is over, and Harry is glad. School is useful to him for learning, but Harry is tormented every day by Dudley and his friends. He tries to hide from them every day, but they take advantage of this and begin a new game, called 'Harry Hunting'. Harry has hated this since the tormenting began, but he puts up with it, as he cannot do much else. He does, however, set up a trap for Dudley and the rest of his posse consisting of a snake that Harry finds in the field next to the school before the first bell rang. Leading them over to the small patch of grass, he calls upon the snake to do what he has asked of it.

"Are you ready, Decus? They're headed towards us."

The silver-grey body leans towards Harry, as he hears the soft, hissing tones. "Yesss, Harry, I am ready."

Harry nods, and replies, "Good girl. You're magnificent." She nods back, as if to say 'I'm ready for anything, and I'll do my best and beyond if possible', so Harry runs off.

Dudley is late home that night.

• • •

• • •

The next morning, as Harry is cooking breakfast in the kitchen, Dudley flops down at the table, groaning as one of the bandages around his arm chafes against the wound. Without bothering to say hello, or good morning, to anyone at the table, he starts up into conversation.

"So, daddy, which high school am I going to next year?"

Vernon boasts, "You're attending Smeltings. I went there; it will make a man out of you yet, I'm sure." Harry sighs, which prompts the older Dursley male to come out with the comment, "You, boy, are going to Stonewall High. Don't know what it's like, but I'm sure it'll straighten you out. I hear they still use the whip there."

Harry scowls, with a contemptuous look on his face. Scraping bacon onto the three plates at the table, he sighs again before retreating to his cupboard. He wishes he had some way, any way of getting out of this hellhole. However, his train of thought is interrupted by the sound of the postbox - again, his job. He has pretty much all of the chores to endure.

Making his way over to the front door, Harry bends down and checks the mail, wandering down the hallway as he does so. Bills, bills, a letter to Uncle Vernon, weird old fashioned letter... with his name on it? Harry never gets post, so he is intregued by the letter. He pulls the wax seal in half, but as he is so distracted, Dudley takes the chance to snatch the letter out of his hands and shout at his dad that 'Look! Harry has post!' to which Harry responds with a sigh. He knows he isn't getting his letter, today or ever. Uncle Vernon will probably burn it.

* * *

However, the morning after, as Harry hears the postbox again, he finds three letters, all with identical wax seals, and all addressed to him. He thinks he hear the flap of wings, but he disregards it for a pigeon. Unfortunately, Vernon wanders down the hallway at just the wrong moment, and Harry's letters are all ripped out of his hands along with a snort of disgust.

"You don't have the right to recieve letters, boy."

Harry doesn't reply. He expects this.

But when the letters keep coming, day after day, Vernon starts to get angry; not just frustrated angry, but really, quite mad angry. He ends up nailing a plank over the letterbox, and locking all the doors and windows. On the Sunday of that week, as Uncle Vernon boasts about there being no post on Sundays, and mutters about finally having a day in peace, his final straw snaps.

A letter flies down the chimney.

And another, and another, until the room is full of them. Harry sneaks a glace out of the window, and sees at least a hundred owls crowded outside his house, if not more. The owls, however, are not what has caught Harry's attention; out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted a flash of black, not unline a towel outside his door. Harry hears a strange word being whispered, which sounds something like 'alophamira', although he can't be sure, and then he hears the click of the door latch opening. With a quick glance around the room, Harry notices that none of the Dursleys have heard what he did, so he creeps quietly out of the room and into the hallway, only to be greeted with the sight of a tall, scowling man with black hair down to his shoulders and a large black... robe? Cloak? Harry isn't sure, and along with this uncertainty comes the realisation that a complete stranger was standing in his hallway. He doesn't quite know what to do, so he just says,

"Who are you?"

The stranger scowls. "My name is Severus Snape, but you can call me Professor Snape. I was sent after you to make sure you got your letters."

"Well, no, miste- Professor, my guardians have been keeping them from me." A sigh comes from the stranger's direction.

"Well, now you can read one, can't you?" He gestures around the hallway, and Harry looks down, to see several of the letters scattered at his feet. Bending down to grab one of the envelopes, Harry breaks the familiar wax seal and starts to read.

 

_Harry Potter_

_You are hereby invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of books and other equipment you will need during your attendance._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, deputy Headmistress._

"But," Harry starts, "I'm not a wizard. Wizards don't exist." Snape sighs, then takes Harry's wrist.

"I'll explain on the way. You want to get out of here, Potter? It's Hogwarts or this. Make your decision." Harry nods curtly, and he and Snape walk out of the door together, away from the Dursleys forever.


	3. Chapter 3

From what Harry can see, Snape seems to be a very precise man. His every movement looks carefully calculated, and he doesn't step a foot out of place, nor does he have any grass or dirt on the underside of his black robes, but despite this he moves quickly, and Harry stumbles quite a bit whilst trying to keep up with him. He does, however, manage to match the pace of the tall man, and as they reach a side alley Snape starts to speak.

"So, Potter, you're a wizard. Your parents were both magical too, but they were attacked by a dark wizard at their house when you were only very young. The Dark Lord attempted to take your life too, but he failed. It's where you got your scar. Lily-" Snape's voice cracks at the word, but only very quietly, so Harry doesn't hear it. He clears his throat and continues with what he is saying. "Lily sacrificed herself for you. Her love is what protected you, it seems. So, you're alive, and you have received an invitation to the best wizarding school in England, Hogwarts." 

"We'll go and buy your supplies before heading off to the train station, but there's someone I'm going to pick up first. He's a student starting at Hogwarts this year, just like you - although I doubt you'll be sorted into the same house." Harry isn't sure what Snape means by this, but he thinks it wise not to ask.

Snape seems to see Harry's confusion, and so he mentions that he'd give Harry a book to explain later (apparently called Hogwarts: A History). With this statement, he holds out his hand as if he was resting it on an invisible object, and motions for Harry to rest his upon it. Harry does so, and the two of them disappear with a 'swoosh'.

• • •

• • •

Harry pukes.

What the heck was that? He glances up to see Snape looking down at him disdainfully and shaking his head as if he is disappointed, and it is only then that Harry notices they aren't in the back alley anymore. Turning round, he notices a manor house, bigger than any Harry had seen before. Harry's eyes flick over the house, sparing a glance for the animals resembling peacocks roaming the grounds, analysing the grand architecture and extravagant gate before them, before landing upon his somewhat grubby attire. Harry decides he is underdressed for wherever he is, and apparently this has come to Snape's attention too, as he flicks his wand and mumbles something, and Harry is cleared up, still wearing the clothes he was before, but clean and tidy. With a slight incline of the head, Snape starts to stride down the path toward the gate. Harry hurries after the man, hoping the gate will open, and when it doesn't and the two of them are very close his step falters. Snape's, however, doesn't, and Harry watches with a look of disbelief as the man walks through - through! - the gate.

"Right. Magic," Harry mutters as he starts to run again, and a sigh of relief leaves his mouth as he manages to not walk face-first into a metal gate. The walk/run up the rest of the path, towards the grand door, leaves Harry to wonder about what lies beyond it - what would this mysterious boy be like, and who was he to live in a place like this? However, he is jolted out of his thoughts by Snape turning around and telling Harry to wait, before walking to the door, and then through the doorframe as the door opens without so much as a knock.

Harry waits.

After approximately four minutes, Harry watches Snape's cloaks billow behind the man as he strides back down the gravel path, towards Harry. He doesn't say anything, so Harry waits for him to pass, expecting to just be able to fall back into step behind the man. He does just that, and however much the blond behind Snape startles Harry, he doesn't show it on his face. The two boys share a glance, and Harry notices how the brilliant blue eyes hold a shade of discern at Harry - the brunette wonders what is unacceptable about him this time. As soon as the trio pass beyond the not-gates, as Harry has taken to calling them, Snape holds out his hand yet again, and Harry watches as the mystery boy lays a single finger upon the wrist of the older man. He decides to do what he did before, and places his hand on top of Snape's, and the gut-wrenching sensation returns as they... Move.

This time, they end up in a street - it looks like the town center, Harry deduces, but more... Magical. 

"Draco, take Harry to buy some robes. Tasteful," Snape adds as if it wasn't obvious, "and he'll need some school robes to go with them, along with everything else on the list. I took the liberty of entering Harry's Gringotts vault, so he can take care of the expenses." Here, Snape passes Draco a piece of parchment along with a small fabric bag. "Be back here in an hour. Then we'll head to Hogwarts." And with this, Snape disappears.

"Well then," Draco begins, and turns to Harry with a smirk. "Let's see if we can make you look... Presentable. It may just be possible."

• • •

• • •

Madam Malkin's is substantial, and the as the two boys walk in, Harry gasps at the amount of robes hung up and folded around various areas of the shop. Draco's step doesn't falter, as he heads over towards the rack of plain, black uniform robes. Glancing at Harry, he frowns before moving to the left of the rack and selecting a fairly small set of robes, along with a tie, shirt, jumper and trousers.

"Why are you so... Small?" Draco ponders, and before Harry has the chance to think of a reply, Draco continues. "And why do you seem so in awe at everything around you? Everything's completely ordi- unless you're a mudblood. Are you?" Draco's blue eyes bare into Harry's with a glint that says 'insult me if you dare'.

"No," Harry replies in a meek tone, "My parents were both wizards, if mudblood means what I think it does. I was brought up by... Muggles? Yeah, I think it was muggles." And then, he adds as an afterthought, "My name's Harry Potter, by the way."

"Harry Potter? But you're so tiny and ordinary," Draco scoffs, "How you defeated the Dark Lord as a baby... Well, that's a mystery to me. I'm Draco Malfoy. You won't have heard of me, brought up by muggles, but my family is important. Come on," Draco gestures to the counter, "I'll select some casual robes for you and then we can pay. Severus will be waiting for us outside."

Harry can only nod and follow Draco like a lost puppy.

• • •

• • •

Outside the store, Harry holds a small bag which Draco claimed had something called an 'undetectable extension charm' on it, presumably causing it to be bigger on the inside as Harry is positive all the robes that had been bought would not fit inside the pouch. Snape strides into view of the two boys, and nods before mentioning something about a companion to keep Harry company at Hogwarts. After another apparition (Harry asked Draco in Madam Malkin's what the teleport was called), the trio find themselves in an alley which Snape claims to be in France. Harry doesn't believe him, but neither does he say a word about his doubts. 

They head into what Harry presumes to be a pet shop, and a short man strides over to them. A glance at the older man obviously tells the store owner what he needs to know, as he continues towards Harry and then asks,

"So, young boy, you are looking for a companion, yes?" Harry nods, and the man takes his hand, exclaiming that 'the pet will choose him' and 'he needn't worry'. Of course, Harry worries, and as he is pushed into a glass tank full of various animals, his anxiety only grows. But none of the animals move, except for one, and for this Harry is extremely grateful as he doesn't fancy being smothered by exotic creatures.

An small, yet elegant black snake glides towards Harry, and the young boy bends down and places his palm flat on the ground, allowing the beauty to climb up his arm. At a closer inspection, the snake has a stripe of almost neon green scales trailing lengthways down its chin, splitting into two to travel up both sides of the body and cross at the top of the neck before fading. Harry is in awe at the stunning clarity and grace of the snake before him. 

"Your name, boy?" The snake hisses at Harry, and he has to consider his next words, for he has not been thinking about speech.

"My name is Harry. May I ask yours, beauty?" Usually, he adds on the compliments as an afterthought, as snakes are very regal creatures, but this one comes naturally.

"My name... Umbra Hisui." The snake looks at Harry as if to say 'Why are you bothering me? Continue with what you have to say', and so Harry continues.

"I would be honored if you'd join me as a... Companion. In my travels." Harry knows it's best to keep conversation with snakes concise and to the point, so he does just this, and is rewarded with a slight incline of the head from Umbra.

"Very well. I shall join you." And with this, she slithers around Harry's neck, and he strides out of the enclosure, head held high and proud to be seen with such a regal animal. Draco looks proud, whilst Severus is baffled at the language the young boy just spoke, and the shopkeeper claps his hands loudly, announcing that the match is perfect, and the two really do make a wonderful pair together.

• • •

 

• • •

A short walk brings them to what seems to be a shop with lots of boxes to Harry, and Draco catches on to Harry's confusion an explains to the brown haired boy that this was a wand shop. Inside, a young brunette saleswoman directs them to a cabinet of dark wood wands, and hands Harry a thirteen-inch ebony wand with a dragon heartstring core. Harry feels like the wand fits in his hand, and it seems like the store owner does too, for she nods and takes the money that Draco offers. One last apparition, and Harry and Draco are left with only themselves and Harry's snake at a train platform, surrounded by many other families with owls, frogs, and even rats, Harry notes with disbelief! He runs a finger down Umbra's scales soothingly as he takes a seat near where Draco has done the same, and waits for a train to arrive.


End file.
